De Waarheid
by DutchAver
Summary: Kort vóór de Nacht van de Raadsels stort Lyra in nadat ze slecht nieuws heeft gehoord. Een vriendin van haar, Roanne, probeert een steun voor haar te zijn...


DISCLAIMER: Het Noorderlicht is niet van mij. Ik ben alleen maar een geobsedeerde fan die de karakters leent^^

* * *

Twee jaar.  
Twee ellenlange jaren die met grote snelheid voorbij waren gevlogen.

Zo lang was het sinds Lyra voor de laatste keer Will had gezien, maar haar liefde voor hem was nog lang niet geslonken. Het leek wel alsof haar liefde uit een onuitputtelijke bron kwam want er leek maar geen einde aan te komen. Twee geliefden die bij elkaar konden zijn hadden daarvan kunnen genieten, maar Lyra niet.  
Nog steeds, in verloren uurtjes op het college, vroeg Lyra zich af hoe het met Will ging in zijn parallelle wereld, of hij op dat moment ook aan haar dacht, of hij er was, iedere Midzomersdag.  
Ze wilde niet aan hem denken en daarom zorgde ze ervoor dat ze zo min mogelijk verloren uurtjes had, altijd wel ergens aan bezig. Ze haalde daarom hoge cijfers, ze was befaamd en werd bewonderd vanwege haar harde werken.  
Niemand, zonder uitzondering, wist de reden daarachter.  
Soms deed dat pijn bij Lyra. Ze had niemand om bij uit te huilen, niemand om haar te troosten.

* * *

De dag dat ze Will voor het laatst zag en weer terug was in haar eigen parallelle wereld, was ze naar boven gerend om de alethiometer te vragen wanneer ze weer bij elkaar zouden zijn.  
Ze zorgde ervoor dat ze een flinke lading boeken bij zich had om de betekenis van het symbool, of de symbolen, van de alethiometer te doorgronden.  
Ze wist uiteindelijk de vraag te stellen 'wanneer ga ik Will weer zien?' De alethiometer draaide en draaide totdat alle wijzers op één symbool uit waren gekomen – het anker.  
Meteen zocht Lyra de boeken door om de betekenis te vinden, en die vond ze.  
Er waren een paar betekenissen en één ervan was dat ze eerlijk moest zijn, omdat het anker dat onder andere betekende. Maar toen ze doorzocht, kwam ze achter een antwoord dat ze eigenlijk liever niet wist.  
Het was 'wacht'.

En het was niet moeilijk raden voor Lyra wat dat betekende. Maar dat wilde ze absoluut niet, ze wilde niet wachten totdat ze doodging. Die dood was nog zó ver weg… ze wilde hem nu, levend. Dus ze formuleerde haar vraag opnieuw, tot 'Is er een kans dat ik Will levend zal zien?' Na veel gelees en gecontroleer wist ze het in de alethiometer te zetten. Het antwoord, was opnieuw, het anker. Lyra zuchtte en probeerde het voor een laatste keer met 'Hoe kan ik Will levend ontmoeten?' De wijzers draaiden en tolden en Lyra keek er verwachtingsvol naar. Het antwoord was…  
Het anker. Opnieuw. Ze moest dus wachten. Maar ze wílde niet wachten. Ze wilde hem daar, desnoods ter plekke, liefhebben, maar dat kon niet.

* * *

Dat was nu twee jaar geleden. Lyra strafte zichzelf in haar hoofd omdat ze haar gedachten weer liet dwalen en besloot zich te concentreren op haar werk, haar Latijn.  
_Waarom moeten we van die idiote woordjes leren? Het is een taal die toch nooit meer gesproken wordt en hoe kan het ons helpen de alethiometer te lezen?  
_Lyra begreep niet waarom het zo hard nodig was dat ze haar Latijn kende, maar ze besloot het maar te slikken en verder aan haar woordjes te werken.  
"Algemene ontwikkeling?" Suggereerde Pantalaimon naast haar, naar haar kijkend. Ze knikte, misschien was het dat. Het maakte haar niet uit, ze moest leren.  
Dan had ze ten minste iets te doen.  
Dan hoefde ze niet aan Will te denken.

* * *

"Hé, alles goed?" Roanne kwam haar kamer binnenlopen.  
Ze had een klein huisje in de buurt van het Jordan college omdat die op dat moment vol zat en ze eigenlijk het liefste bleef slapen bij haar geliefde college.  
Het was nog steeds op het landgoed van het Jordan en er was een vrouw, mevrouw Feenstra, die vaak even langskwam om haar te controleren, maar ze was zorgvuldig in het onderhouden van het kleine een-kamer-huisje dat ze had.  
Roanne was een goede vriendin van haar, iemand die ze leerde kennen kort nadat ze op het college van Dame Hannah kwam. Ze had oranjeblond haar en een pauw-dæmon genaamd Gerynos.  
"Ja, gaat wel redelijk," zei ze als antwoord zonder van haar Latijn op te kijken.  
"Waar ben je mee bezig?" Vroeg ze en ze keek het na over haar schouder, waarna ze zuchtte. "Jij ook al met Latijn?" Lyra knikte.  
"Ik neem aan dat je verder wilt gaan met leren?" Opnieuw knikte Lyra en Roanne beloofde stil te zijn terwijl ze een boek pakte en dat begon te lezen.

* * *

"Ga je mee? Ik ga naar het Jordan college voor lunch," Roanne knikte als antwoord en samen liepen ze Lyra's huisje uit om bij het Jordan te lunchen, hun dæmonen achter hen aan rennend.  
Uiteindelijk kwamen ze daar aan, terwijl ze voor de ingang van het Jordan langsliepen. Daar hoorden ze een bode praten met de portier.  
"Sorry, is mevrouw Zilvertong toevallig hier?" De portier wees naar haar, hij had haar blijkbaar al opgemerkt.  
"Mijn echte achternaam is Belacqua," antwoordde Lyra.  
"Sorry. Ik kreeg directe orders van John Faa om dit aan Lyra Zilvertong af te leveren." De bode gaf haar een verzegelde enveloppe die Lyra aannam. Ze verbrak het zegel – uit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Roanne haar wenkbrauwen optrok in nieuwsgierigheid – en vouwde de brief open.  
"Een brief? Waar kan dat over gaan?" Hoorde ze Pantalaimon naast zich zich hardop afvragen. Ze begon de brief te lezen…

_Beste Lyra,_

_Terwijl ik dit schrijf voel ik dat ik niet meer lang heb. De ziekte die mijn lichaam in bezit heeft genomen wordt steeds harder en ondraaglijker.  
__Ik hoop dat je nog steeds een fijn leven hebt. Het spijt me dat de zigeuzen je niet meer op hebben kunnen komen zoeken, maar we waren bezig en bovendien hoefden we niet meer op je te passen.  
__Heer Asriel is toch min of meer dood.  
__In ieder geval, Ma Costa denkt nog steeds aan je, beschouwt je nog steeds als haar eigen kind en vindt het jammer dat ze je zo weinig ziet.  
__Farder Coram wilde ook dat ik zijn groetjes aan jou doorbracht.  
__Billy Costa begint zich steeds meer te vervreemden van het zigeuzenleven en laat duidelijk doorschemeren dat hij toch van plan is ergens te blijven wonen, ondanks zijn opvoeding.  
__Het lijkt zo lang geleden sinds we elkaar voor het laatst hebben gezien, maar het was nog twee weken geleden sinds we elkaar voor het laatst hadden ontmoet. Ik vind het jammer wat er met jou en Will is gebeurd, maar gebeurd is gebeurd. Ik hoop dat je over hem heen bent en dat je weer een nieuw vriendje hebt._

Bij dit stuk moest Lyra even slikken. Ze moest weer aan Will denken, hoeveel ze van hem hield en hoe weinig ze hem was vergeten. Ook dat was twee jaar geleden. Twee lange jaren die veel te snel voorbijgingen.  
Ze had trouwens nog steeds geen nieuw vriendje; het verwerkingsproces was te moeilijk, het was nog te vroeg om met een nieuwe jongen verkering te krijgen.

_Maar dat is niet de reden dat ik je hier schrijf. Als je dit leest ben ik dood. Dat geeft niet, ik ben toch al oud, het was vroeg of laat toch gebeurd. Als je een bekend atoom ziet ben ik 't.  
__Een ziekte genaamd de marilutis, althans, zo noemt mijn arts het, heeft mij geveld bij een veldslag. Ik heb, terwijl ik deze brief schrijf, nog maar vijf dagen te leven en het is nu donderdag.  
__Ik wilde je even vertellen dat ik je erg heb liefgehad in de tijd dat je hier was, dat ik het leuk vond om op je te passen en dat ik het jammer vind dat ik je niet verder heb kunnen leren kennen.  
__Ik heb een fantastisch leven gehad. Treur niet om mij._

_John Faa._

De tranen, die al bij het begin over de ziekte in Lyra's ogen waren gesprongen, stroomden nu over haar gezicht heen. John Faa dood. De man die zo sterk had geleken, die een heel volk naar de overwinning had geleid, werd niet geveld door een vijand maar door een virus.  
Één stom klein wezentje met als enige doel doden had gedaan wat duizenden mannen niet konden.

Lyra rende terug, Roanne verbaasd achterlatend, naar haar kleine huisje en daar eenmaal aangekomen barstte ze in tranen los. Ze hoorde nog net op de achtergrond Gerynos tegen haar mens zeggen dat er iets ernstigs in die brief stond.  
"Hij is dood, Pan… Hij is mors- en morsdood en niemand kan hem nog terugbrengen…" Ze was weer terug in haar huis en voelde de tranen over haar ogen stromen. Ze kende John Faa niet heel erg goed, ze zag hem steeds maar in korte periodes, maar in die korte tijd was ze gehecht geraakt aan die oude man die een heel volk kon leiden en ze allemaal zóver wist te krijgen dat ze niets over haar verklapten…

Pantalaimon liet zijn kop zakken en zei niets. Dieren en ook dæmonen huilen niet als ze verdrietig zijn, maar alleen als ze iets in hun ogen hadden. Pan had dit niet, hoe graag hij dat ook wilde, en kon dus niet huilen.  
Ze was een miezerig, geschokt hoopje tegen de tijd dat Roanne haar kamer weer binnenkwam. Ze zag Gerynos naar Pantalaimon toe lopen, die slechts zijn kop schudde. Roanne ging bij haar zitten.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Vroeg ze aan haar. Lyra lachte een humorloze, bijna hysterische lach. Ze kon het Roanne niet vertellen, hoe graag ze dat ook wilde. Ze zou haar toch niet geloven.  
"Wat is er aan de hand?" Herhaalde Roanne. "Je kunt me alles vertellen." Lyra lachte opnieuw haar humorloze lach.  
"Niet dit, Roanne, niet dit," zei ze tussen twee snikken door.  
"Vast wel. Van wie was die brief? Waarom noemde die portier je Zilvertong?"

Lyra besloot dat het haar niets meer kon schelen of ze voor gek zou worden verklaard of niet. Het kon haar niets schelen, alleen Will kon haar wat schelen op dat moment. En John Faa natuurlijk.  
Misschien, misschien was het wel tijd om het aan iemand anders te vertellen.  
Misschien was het beter om dan iemand te hebben om mee te praten, om haar te helpen.  
Ze besloot ervoor te gaan. Roanne zou haar niet geloven, maar blijkbaar wilde ze het graag horen.

"Wat wil je weten?" Vroeg ze haar. Er was zoveel te vertellen, waar moest ze beginnen?  
"De waarheid," antwoordde Roanne.  
"Geloof je in parallelle werelden?"  
Roanne keek haar niet-begrijpend aan.  
"Je weet niet wat parallelle werelden zijn?"  
Roanne keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. Lyra zuchtte. Dit zou moeilijker worden dan gedacht.

"Stel, jij maakt een beslissing, of je bijvoorbeeld spruitjes of bloemkool voor eten wilt. Stel, je kiest bloemkool. Dan heb je zojuist een parallelle wereld gecreëerd waarbij je de spruitjes kiest." Roanne trok een vies gezicht waarmee ze liet blijken dat ze liever niet in die parallelle wereld zou leven. Lyra slikte.  
"Begrijp je dat?" Roanne antwoordde met een knik.

"Goed. Stel je nu eens voor dat ik uit mijn eigen wereld zou zijn gestapt met behulp van een opening. Stel je eens voor dat ik daar een jongen tegenkwam. Stel je eens voor dat ik op die jongen verliefd ben geworden," zei ze met een paar snikken, nog steeds geschokt over de plotselinge dood van John Faa.  
"Wat heeft dat met die brief te maken?" Onderbrak Roanne haar, maar Lyra wist haar stil te krijgen met een handgebaar.  
"Daar kom ik zo op. Stel je voor dat ik weer terug zou moeten naar mijn eigen wereld, die jongen ook, en dat we niet meer bij elkaar terug zouden kunnen komen. Begrijp je dat?" Roanne knikte verbaasd.

"Die jongen heette Will. Dat was drie jaar geleden. Ik ben met behulp van een zigeuzenschip naar de Noordpool gegaan, waar de opening was, maar voor andere redenen. De leider van de zigeuzen was John Faa. Hij stuurde mij die brief, hij is inmiddels overleden." Roanne was even stil. Het kostte haar moeite te geloven wat Lyra haar vertelde.

_Denk je dat het waar is? _Vroeg ze, met behulp van haar gedachten, aan haar dæmon Gerynos.  
_Vraag naar details, _antwoordde haar dæmon.

"Wat deden jullie dan in de tussentijd?" Lyra had nog veel te vertellen. Maar ze was vastbesloten Roanne het hele verhaal van begin tot einde te vertellen, alles wat ze had doorgemaakt.

* * *

Eindelijk was Lyra klaar en ze wachtte in spanning op Roanne's reactie, die communiceerde met haar dæmon.  
_Geloof je dit?_ Vroeg ze aan hem.  
_Het is zo ongelofelijk vreemd, onverklaarbaar en bizar… dat het wel waar móét zijn. Zo'n lang verhaal verzin je echt niet._

Roanne besloot Lyra voorlopig het voordeel van de twijfel te geven. Ze knikte en glimlachte, aan Lyra proberend te laten blijken dat ze haar geloofde. Al kostte het wel wat moeite om het ècht te geloven.  
Lyra glimlachte terug.  
"Zullen we wat gaan eten? Ik heb voorlopig nog geen lunch gehad!" Zei ze tegen haar. Haar maag rammelde en het vertellen van het verhaal kostte ook wat tijd. Ze hoopte dat er nog wat restjes over halen.  
Samen met haar gevonden steun liep ze naar de eetzaal van het Jordan College.

* * *

**Schrijversnoot: **Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden! Voor de mensen die ook de Engelse verhalen hebben gelezen; dit vindt plaats vóór The Pomegranate en nà de avonturen die Philip Pullman heeft geschreven. Ook vindt het plaats vóór De Nacht van de Raadsels.  
Vergeet niet een review achter te laten!


End file.
